


Strange New Worlds

by Loran_Arameri



Category: The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Ambiguous Point in Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Roleplay but no sex actually happens, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loran_Arameri/pseuds/Loran_Arameri
Summary: Quentin suggests trying something new in bed. It doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Strange New Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/gifts).



> ✨Happy Birthday, Mizzy!✨  
> I'm so glad you dragged me into this mess. 
> 
> A big thank you to [Hoko_Onchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoko_onchi/pseuds/hoko_onchi) for beta.

Quentin cracked his fingers one by one and closed the bedroom door. They were alone in the apartment, but a closed door seemed appropriate.

“So, what now?” Eliot looked at him expectantly.

“We get in character and ... just do it? I mean, we know how the sex part works.”

“We’re excellent at the sex part.”

Some of that weird tension went out of Quentin with a laugh. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and Eliot reclined, stretching as if every surface was just a canvas for him to pose on.

“What a day. That fight with the–Klingons. We prevailed and rightfully so.” Eliot was really rolling with this now. Quentin had been amazed that Eliot didn’t laugh at him when he had suggested it in the first place. He never did, but Quentin couldn’t quell the apprehension completely. “That calls for relaxation. Care to join me at the holodeck–”

“There are no holodecks in the original series.” Quentin literally bit his tongue as soon as he had said it. Eliot didn’t seem too perturbed though, working his jaw in consideration. 

With a wicked grin, he continued, “Have you thought about installing them? The crew could do with some _diversion_.” The word “diversion” sounded outright sultry, he was dedicated to making this work apparently. “Think about what it could do for morale, Captain.”

“Captain?” Quentin had felt drawn into what Eliot was saying, but that threw him right back out of it. “You’re the captain. You’re Kirk.”

“What do you mean?” Eliot pushed himself back up, leaning back on one arm, so he could look at Quentin along his nose. “I thought I was the sexy Vulcan.”

“Why would you be Spock?”

“The dark hair, the eyebrow thing, the elf-ears. The whole package.” Eliot leisurely gesticulated at himself.

“No, see, Kirk is the captain, the leader. He has a natural talent for it. He draws people in, and he cares so much.” The words tumbled out of Quentin, but Eliot just scrunched his face up in doubt, adorably. “He is also the one who gets all the women.”

Using the opportunity, Eliot demonstrated the flexibility of his eyebrows. “Yes, the number of women I have slept with is astounding…”

“No, but Spock is–” Quentin struggled to put the words together in a way that made sense. “He is the logic to Kirk’s passion. He is more comfortable with reason and thinking. He starts as an outsider, trying to follow the rules. He doesn’t always get the jokes people around him make…”

Eliot took his hand and pulled until Quentin had no chance but to flop down on him. His upper body found its position in Eliot’s space all by itself, and his face got buried in dark locks. 

“Does he also draw people in, making friends so easily he doesn’t even notice? Does he find his own family, build his own home in the most impossible of places, inspire everyone around him to face their challenges and grow with them?”

Quentin could feel the words vibrating where his head was pressed against Eliot’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent of him, his shampoo mixed with his aftershave mixed with just Eliot. It felt good, but that hadn’t been the plan. “I won’t spoil the series for you.”

Eliot’s long fingers were dancing through his hair. Maybe the idea had been stupid right from the beginning, but the result was hard to argue with. It wasn’t because of the roleplay though. It was Eliot being his perfect self, and Quentin’s attempt to make it something else was getting in the way of that.

“I’ll be your dashing, magnanimous, and charismatic captain if you are your sexy logical alien-self. Although, I’m not so sure about the dispassionate thing. Remember when you hit Randolph with the globe and almost broke his knee?” 

Quentin lifted his head. Eliot thought about something that made his mouth tick up. No trace of pity anywhere, but there was that eyebrow twitch again.

“As Captain, I order that holodecks be installed ASAP. It’s crucial to my crew’s and especially my personal well-being.” He paused. “Can you use a holodeck as a spa? We’ll find out. Until then, we’ll have to make do with more traditional R&R. Mr. Spock, I suggest you take off your shirt.”

Quentin tried not to laugh. “Do you want to spar, Captain?”

Eliot was pulling his own shirt off. “Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about Star Trek TOS. 🙈
> 
> Comments give me life, especially since this is the first time I'm dipping toes into a new fandom.


End file.
